It's An Expression
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Dib and Zim craziness with a dash of ZADR. Story better than summary- trust me.


**A/N: Okay so my first Invader Zim fic, as well as my first ZADR fic. I've wanted to do one for a while so when I got writer's block for my Glee fic, I decided to this one. It's really short but I hope you enjoy it.**

_Warnings: Hmm… first ZADR and Invader Zim fic. Fluffy ZADR._

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim- wish I did though. 

**1. Evidence**

"You know that I have enough evidence to put you in Area 51, right?"

"I know you won't use it though"

"How are you so sure that I won't?"

"Because if I'm gone, you'll have no one to listen to you and your crazy theories"

"Oh, right"

**2. I'm here**

"Pig- smelly open up!"

"What do you want Zim? Its 3 in the morning!"

"I need to use your lab. Now, open up or face the wrath of ZIM!"

"Go to hell."

"You dare defy ZIM?"

"…"

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"…"

"Hello? Are you there?"

"…"

"Well, I'll just be out here waiting…so whenever you are ready to open up…I'll be here...I guess. Incompetent human! "

**3. Funeral**

"Whoa- Zim. You look… uh, terrible."

"Shut up Dib."

"You look like you stayed up all night."

"And what if I did?"

"…"

"…"

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Eh, why not. Gir had a funeral for his waffles yesterday-"

"Umm… waffles?"

"Yes, Earthling _waffles. _Apparently, the fact that they were expired was cause for great sadness on Gir's part. He kept me up all night sobbing about those blasted pieces of cake."

"Umm... Zim, waffles are made out of bread, not cake."

"…I don't care what they're made of! The point is that I had to listen to Gir crying about food!"

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're sleep-deprived!"

"I wouldn't expect you to… Slime-baby."

**4. Puppy love**

"Hey Dib."

"…what?"

"Huh? What is with that expression of shock?"

"You called me by my name."

"Oh… did I? What I meant to say was… NEVER MIND!"

"… _Alright._ What did you want?"

"I came to you to inquire what a certain human term meant."

"Okay, shoot."

"What? I have no gun with me! Is this some form of a declaration of wa-"

"It's an expression Zim."

"Oh. Alright then."

"…"

"…"

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right- what is 'puppy love'? I would assume that it is love between two of your dog creatures, but the other children laughed at me when I said so."

"Um, let's see. Puppy love is… love between two young people."

"Oh. Then why don't they just say that?"

"It's an expression Zim."

"You humans and your expressions. On Irk we have none of these _expressions._"

"Then you should go back to Irk! Jeez!"

"I would if you would just let me destroy the Earth!"

"Never!"

"So you say Dib-pig. One day, when you've lowered your guard… I will swoop in and destroy this unsuspecting hunk of rock, for the sake of the Tallest!"

"Like I said- NEVER!"

"Shut up lovebirds or Ms. Bitters will go into Doom Mode!"

"Lovebirds?"

"You shut up- like I would ever fall in love with an _alien_!"

"…"

"Wait, Zim- where are you going?"

"Home. I suddenly find myself feeling tired."

**5. Gloves**

"Zim?"

"What is it Dib-thing?"

"Why do you always wear gloves?"

"It is part of my Irken uniform. It would be traitorous _not_ to wear them."

"Oh."

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"Feeling them."

"Then why are our fingers intertwined?"

"I told you- I'm feeling them."

"…"

"…"

"Well… this isn't awkward _at all._"

"It isn't- that is, unless you're hiding something from me Zim."

"I am an _Invader_ , Dib- of course I have a plethora of secrets."

"I'm not talking about those secrets… But… a secret about how you feel."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Feel."

"Then why did you walk off when I said I could never love an alien?"

"I told you! I was _tired_! It had nothing to do with these _feelings_! Now let go of my hand!"

"What so you can walk off again?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! Leave then!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Go!"

"I am!"

"Wanna make out?"

"Make out? What is-"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

".. It's an expression."

"I think I could come to enjoy these 'expressions'."

_Fin_

**A/N: So… I hope you liked it and would really appreciate it if you reviewed- even if it is only a few words! **


End file.
